Tiering System
='The Tiering System'= The Tiering System is a system designed to rank the power of an animal. Most of the time, they are ranked by threat-levels. It is not 100% correct all of the time. See Notes for extra information. 'Tier F' 'F-' Animals that hold absolutely zero threat to any other living being. 'F' Animals that hold no threat to most organisms. They are rather small most of the time. 'Tier D' 'D-' These animals do not generally cause danger to others, and is a extremely minor threat. 'D' These animals hold very minor threats, and will typically flee when another animal not known to them approaches. 'Tier C' 'C-' These animals hold minor threats. They may act curious around others, but will still flee when an animal larger than them approaches. They may or may not defend themselves when a predator attacks. 'C' Animals of this tier is considered to hold normal-level threats. They may or may not be aggressive, and will defend themselves through some sort of way. 'Tier B' 'B-' Animals of this tier are considered to be intermediate-level threats. They are normally powerful in some sort of way, whether it be strength or abilities. 'B' Animals of this tier are considered to be high-level threats. They will normally have abilities or certain qualities that allow them to exceed other races, whether it be intimidation through size, or extreme sheer strength alone. 'Tier A' 'A-' These are animals that are very powerful. They may be able to kill or severely damage animals larger than itself, and may or may not be large in size. 'A' These are animals that are immensley powerful. They may be able to kill or severely damage animals much larger than itself. They may or may not be large in size. 'Tier S' 'S-' This tier of animals is extremely powerful. They are able to kill or severely damage animals much larger than itself, and may or may not be extremely large in size. Most tier S- animals are pack hunters. 'S' Tier S will be a term used for species that exceed all other species stated before. These are the highest-level threat with the exception of tier SS. While they might not be physically powerful sometimes, they will have qualities that allow them to exceed all others. 'Tier SS' 'SS' This is in the realm of fantasy for most normal animals. Organisms of this tier exceed everything stated before, and will have destructive/speed/defense capabilities way above most animals. These will be considered to be the absolute highest level for threats. 'Notes' "+" will be used for showing justification that they are powerful by showing that they have certain abilities. Example 1: Most spiders do not especially look powerful, but has venom that allows them to severely damage or kill much larger animals. Example 2: The Human has tier "SS'+'". The "+" shows that they are tier SS due to technology. If a "-" is already included, you may still add a "+". Example: "Tier S'''-+'''" Category:Important